


taking it back

by starforged



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Forgotten Side Characters, let them live and love and be part of the group
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 07:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starforged/pseuds/starforged
Summary: They were getting really tired of being pushed to the side.





	taking it back

Spinnerella always knows when Netossa’s mood goes sour. They’ve been together for what seems like an eternity now (but they’re not that old and forever seems silly in a world that’s easily tilted off balance anyway). It starts with her forehead. Three perfectly parallel lines crease across her dark skin, like three extra mouths have opened up to express her displeasure. Her nostrils flare and flutter. That’s when she starts taking the deep breaths. Spinnerella taught her that. It’s supposed to be calming. It never is. Then her lips twitch, the corners of her mouth tugging down so hard that her frown is a caricature of one. 

She lays a hand on Netossa’s shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

Her lips part, but all that comes out is a squeak as she bites back the air she might have used for words if she knew what it was that she was going to say. Her brows furrow so deeply, they become one caterpillar. Her hand flops out in front of her, straight and hard, like she’s trying to chop something. 

Spinnerella is used to these moods. “Words.”

Netossa blows air out through a pursed mouth. She is really cute when she's mad. “Should we be going with them to meet Perfuma?”

“It's for She-ra.”

“And the _Alliance._ You know, the one we're part of? Does that seem fair?”

Spinnerella merely smiles, a small tilt of her lips as she watches her love. The anger is more at being left behind and left out. Netossa craves the fight, the need to prove herself. She understands. It's not easy for them to still be on the sidelines. She doesn't like it, either, but Queen Angela needs them here, for now. And having Princess Glimmer have a renewed desire to rebuild the Princess Alliance gives Spinnerella a hope she hasn't realized was missing. 

“It’s not funny,” Netossa mutters. She crosses her arms over her chest and leans back against the wall. She’s pouting. It’s adorable. 

She understands, because she feels it too. That low gut need to prove herself, to be useful, to help gain allies. If they saw her and Netossa, maybe! Maybe they would see the significance of them all being together! The importance!

Maybe they would realize they never should have left to begin with. War was messy. It wasn’t supposed to be easy and beautiful. They weren’t going to breeze right through it. 

And she knows, _she knows_ , that they won’t stand on their own while the Horde gets closer and closer.

“We have to trust in Princess Glimmer and Adora, Netossa,” Spinnerella says instead. She could let all of her feelings out at Netossa’s feet, and they could relish in the bitterness of it all. Or she could keep her on track, remind her of why they’re doing this. “They wouldn’t forget that we’re already part of the Alliance.”

* * *

 

It’s starting to feel like they’re forgetting that they’re part of the Alliance. 

Netossa’s head rests in Spinnerella’s lap. A net of energy spreads between her fingers, bright and blinding, before disappearing again. Spinnerella brushes her fingers through her white hair, soft and shimmering against her skin. There’s a tension in both of their bodies, but it’s more apparent with Netossa. She’s stiff and brittle, able to snap and pounce at any second. Her cheeks are puffed out. She makes the cutest noise in the back of her throat, though. 

“We never get invited to all of the fun,” she complains.

“And Queen Angela doesn’t send them out on the same missions that we go on. She keeps her daughter close to the chest,” Spinnerella points out. It’s true. They get to fight. They’ve faced small forces before, pushing them back and away from their territory. So, saying it’s a fight is a bit of a stretch, but they’re good at pushing back the Horde. 

Netossa glances up at her, reaching out to grab her hand. Their fingers wrap around each other for a second before she lets go again. “Good point.”

“I make those a lot, you know.”

“Don’t push it, we’re having a cute moment.”

That slow, sweet smile tugs at Spinnerella’s mouth again as she leans down, brushing a kiss to the tip of her nose. 

* * *

 

Netossa’s hands are all over her waist as they spin around the dance floor. She’s calm for a change, relaxed, her smile as bright as any star. Spinnerella never forgets how much she loves Netossa, how much she aches when they’re apart for even the tiniest of seconds, but it’s right now that she’s blown away by the reminder. 

She’s happy and beautiful, and they’re not worried about the war or about their places in the Princess Alliance. It’s prom. They’re here, together, with their friends. 

She leans in, eyes closed, and she feels Netossa’s nose brush against hers, feels her breath against her lips.

And then: “Adora’s going crazy.”

Spinnerella bites back her groan, eyes opening to see Netossa’s focus over her shoulder, brow drawn. “Over what?”

“Uh, that cat girl and Princess Scorpia, I think. Jealous, maybe?”

Casually, Spinnerella glances over her shoulder and catches the moment that Adora’s dipped back, bent over the Horde girl’s arm like the very princess she doesn’t know how to be. 

“Maybe,” she agrees, halfheartedly.

It doesn’t change her mind, even after Glimmer and Bow are kidnapped that maybe - just maybe - there is the smallest hint of jealousy that rolls off of Adora’s body. 

* * *

 

They don’t get invited to the rescue, because of course they don’t.

* * *

 

“Nope. Nope, I’m done sitting by, Spin. I’m done. You can’t sweet talk me out of it this time.” There’s a finger that’s jabbed sharply in her direction. “I won’t listen, and you can’t make me.”

She tries very hard not to laugh at Netossa, because this is a serious moment, and she’s taking charge. She likes it when Netossa does, when she boils over and can’t contain herself anymore. 

“I wasn’t going to,” she says.

“Right, of course you’re-- Wait.” Netossa levels a stare at her that could make most armies shiver in their boots. Spinnerella just stands there, hands on her hips, that quiet smile on her face. “We’re going to bust in and take our Alliance back?”

“This is our home too. Glimmer’s our friend. Adora and Bow are our friends. Queen Angela has been good to us.” 

Netossa nods with each point, but still looks dubious. “We’re taking the Alliance back and saving Bright Moon.”

Spinnerella threads her arm through Netossa’s, leaning against her warmth, her strength, her support. “Let’s show them _why_ we’re princesses.”


End file.
